The Path To Greatness
by NatsuWizardSaint
Summary: Watch as Naruto grows and become powerful as he ing kicked out of Konoha at an early age,Naruto travels to Kumogakure to try and seek for a place to stay.While there,he will receive training from the village best and train to become the strongest in the world and when the time comes.He will have to save it...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Title:The Path To Greatness Shows Iinvolved:Naruto And Elements From Other Shows.

"Im gonna show every single one of em that I can be a great ninja!"A boy said to himself.

This Boy Is Naruto Almost No One Knew His Last was acually quite a smart he first saw the 4th hokages picture,he knew that he was the 4ths blue eyes and blonde they also look very he hadnt found out his mothhers name he would up from his bed in his crappyy apartment that only had one bed,he decided to go saunter around the he was strolling in the streets of Konoha,he had a bad then tried to think of why he might feel that ,he Was His Birthday!Now if you have read someother stories like this they might say that Naruto hated his Naruto actully enjoyed his you might ask,Why?Naruto only thinks of the positives of his birthday,thats the 10th of October he would meet up with his jiji and the ichiraku family at the hokage tower early in the would then spend the whole day the night when they have to go home they would give Naruto his Naruto forgot his birthday was beyond he heard something akin to a stampede running towards his didnt need to think twicce before always happens when he takes a would get chased by when ninja stop join them it would be over for would be beaten o an inch of his life his jiji show up with a bunch of anbu and subdue the vilaggers and today was was a mob of at least 100 people.

"Why do you want to hurt me!?"Naruto exclaimed as he was running away from a mob of at least 90 civillians and 10 ninja."Because you killed our family!"A villager he was shouting,Naruto had turned into an on the other end Naruto saw some thing that shocked saw the body of Ayame Teuchi lying on the body was bloodied but he saw that there was someething white quickly realized that the men that killed her also raped suddenly hair covering his mob and ninja all had stopped also.A brave soul suddenly walked up to tried to punch him however he was he saw the pair of eyes that would change the very course of the very saw two purple coloured orbs that had 3 rings surounding was also 9 tomoe divided in each there was one last thing that he saw before he passed out from iris of his eyes were in the shape of a whirlpool...

After that everything was all blurry for had woken up in a forest that day.

"Great after beating me they kicked me out of Konoha."Naruto might as well go to another ?Because Konoha wasnt worth his knew that the Hokage a.k.a his jiji just acted like he cared for father of Ayame and the owner of Ichiraku would now hate a wave of sadness washed over thought that Ayames death was his fault.

Then he thought which village should he go to?Iwa was a no go cause it was to far away for Naruto to travel could only travel to Kumo,Kiri Or was impossible since he had to go across water to get there and Konoha would look for him in Suna first since they were allied."Kumo it is then."Naruto be honest Naruto was pretty excited to go to had heard that Kumo is the 2nd most powerful country behind course the only reason is that Konoha had a lot more people than that doesnt mean that there were no powerful people that came from examples are the 1st,2nd,3rd and 4th sannin were also quite back onto how to get to couuld travel there with someone or by dicided to head there with someone making the decision he quickly went to the main currently did not know where he he needed to find a village of sorts to get with that,the hero of the ninja world headed towards Kumogakure...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Since the day he started his journey towards Kumogakure Naruto had been heading there,he discovered that he had a had discovered it while trying to experiment with chakra on the way to sent chakra to his eyes and looked at a puddle on the read from a book that people with dojutsus send chakra to their eyes to activate was trying to find out if he had a was surprised as he did not recognise the dojutsu that he on to the story,Naruto was currently learning a jutsu that was in a scroll that he had found on the way to the next village.

 _ **Flashback Jutsu!**_

He was just sauntering on a dirt path leading towards the next had just got out of another town called Tanzaku there he had gotten some you ask?Well he got the money from few was denied access at first because of his age but he showed them a hitaite of Konoha and said that he was a course he wasnt a had gotten the hitaite from a person that was killed on the was walking along the road path leading to the past town when he smelt something wrong in the the scent he discovered the body of a konoha ninja had white hair and wore the standard chunnin wondered what the ninja was doing so far from he was on a mission or something,whatever it was he didnt care he searched the body for anything of he saw a hitaite on his quickly untied it and placed it in his could be quite useful later that he continued searching the ninjas he found several scrolls used for found 4 of those scrolss in that there was nothing else of value on the ninja he quickly hid the body in an hollowed out tree he he quickly ran from the he was on a mission he might have someone as back up didnt stop running till he reached the next he reached the next town,he quickly bought a hotel room for the needed to rest before looking around the he got in the room he quickly opened one of the four scrolls he had gotten from the first scroll he opened were filled with was shurikens,kunais,senbon and a beautifully forged blade was pure black and had a flame design starting from the bottom of the blades in handle was wrapped with red leather in a criss-cross quickly sealed them back in the then proceeded to open up the second were just a few spare sets of then proceeded to open the third third scroll was incredibly fact, Naruto could barely carry was not what he of a blank scroll,there was a bunch of jutsu for each element was also kinjutsu inside said was very surprised that he found a scroll with kinjutsu was very excited as he could learn new ,he did not know what his element decided to head to a nearby village that he saw to learn about how he could find out what his chakra element is.

 _ **Dispel:Flashback no Jutsu!**_

Currently,Naruto was trying to learn a jutsu that he had deemed was called the Kage Bunshin No was actually having an incredibly easy time learning the did not know why but he understood how the jutsu works from the simple explanation found in the was a natural with using though he only unlocked it a few days ago,he felt like it was easy to control was second nature for him to control was a just ten tries,Naruto had basically mastered the kage bunshin was now spamming the clones in order to learn other jutsus from the learned a few more non-elemental jutsu from the learned the _**Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu**_ and the _**Sunshin.**_ He then saw that the sun was going figured that he should go into the forest to hunt for stalked around in the forest and caught a rabbit and a few fishes from a nearby started a fire manually after getting eating, Naruto climbed onto a tree branch and fell asleep...


End file.
